The web transporting apparatus described in PTL 1 transports a web by rotating a drive roller while nipping (pressing) the web between the drive roller and a driven roller. In the web transporting apparatus, there is a case in which the transportation of the web may not be appropriately executed when slipping occurs between the drive roller and the web.